A Mother's Love
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Nala find's a cub with a striking resemblance to her late friend Simba. But he is barely out of his infancy. Soon, Nala decides to adopt him as she continues her journey to find help to end the tyranny of Scar's reign to her Pride Sisters. What trials will be in store for them? Only one way to find out... Read.


**A Mother's Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Unexpected Meeting**

Nala had been traveling for days, she had left the Pridelands in search of help. She had crossed a vast majority of desert. She was told there were Lion Prides to the east that were once allies to Mufasa when he reigned. Sarabi felt that if Nala spoke with one of the pride's leaders, they might help them bring their home back into balance. She had been told by Rafiki that droughts were a natural thing in the Pridelands, but they did not completely dry up the Pridelands. Scar had set the Circle of Life off balance, having forced the lionesses to overhunt that they nearly wiped out all the animals. Many had already left in order to sustain their herds. The animals didn't blame the lionesses for what was happening, but they were not too pleased that nothing had been done to stop the atrocities.

Nala who was the most fit at this particular time, thanks to having been so young when this all began, was sent because she was also one who had a way with words. Many times she had convinced Scar to do things that benefited the pride, but only to a certain extent. Scar didn't like to have someone more cunning then him, so he would come up with ways to become more cunning himself, thus ending Nala's help to the pride.

At this time, she wasn't sure if she could go on much longer, the last sight of water she had found was 2 days ago. If she didn't find water soon, the heat, and the exhaustion would both claim her. As she travel onward towards the east, she caught sight of something. Buzzards. Not something to be fond of, but they were one of the Circle of Life's clean up crew. Granted, they were much different from hyenas. Then, a thought struck her. Buzzards flying overhead, meant food was near by. Nala made it over a sand dune, and saw that there were buzzards surrounding something with fur. From her distance, she couldn't tell what it was. But, this meant that she could get a meal to at least gain some of her energy. Perhaps if she didn't scare the buzzards too bad, she might also be able to get directions. She darted to the scene, and the buzzards saw her coming. This of course, led them to flying out of harms way.

When the buzzards had cleared away, Nala saw a very peculiar sight. There, lying on the ground, was a lion cub. If Nala didn't know any better, she would have thought she was looking at her late friend Simba. but was she looked a the tuft on the end of his tail, she could tell he was not Simba. His tail tuft was brown, where simba's had been red, and this cub was far smaller and younger, a couple of spots on his back and head indicated he was not much older than an infant cub. "What is a cub this young doing way out here by himself. Where is his mother?" Nala asked herself.

Nala took in the cub's sent, then using the training she was given by her mother and queen Sarabi, tried to track down the scent of bother mother and father. Sadly, if they had been out here with the cub, their scents were null and void. And looking around, this poor cub must have wondered around for days before collapsing. He was just like Nala, in desperate need of some nourishment. She wasn't sure why, but something in her head was telling her this cub needed her help. She knew she was on a quest for her pride sisters, but this cub needed help, and he needed it fast. Not giving it second thought, Nala gently grabbed the cub by his midsection. She heard a slight groan. That was a good sign she might still yet be able to save him, but she had to be fast.

Just then, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. There was an area of green off in the distance. And it seemed to be vast. At least Nala knew she had not been going in circles in the desert since the start of her journey from the Pridelands. She didn't know how, but she soon found some new found energy that helped her to dash towards the salvation that awaited her. She and the cub would soon be safe.

As she finally reached the edge of the desert, she saw a river not too far in, she slowed her pace to a prance and soon, she carefully and gently placed the young cub down. He still seemed to be very well out cold. She figured the heat must have taken it's toll on him, for how young he was. She then drank from the river and quenched the thirst she had been longing for over the past 2 days.

As she rested there with the cub, many thoughts went through her head. How could the cub have wondered so far into the desert without his parents stopping him? Where was his pride? What was his name? And how soon would he wake?

Nala's last question was answered as the cub began to stir from his slumber. "W-Where am I?" the cub inquired

"You're safe little one. Had you been out in the desert much longer, those buzzards would have had their way with you," Nala told him.

The cub looked at Nala in confusion. "Desert? H-How did I get there?" The cub asked.

Nala wasn't sure if he was asking himself or her, but answered, "I'm not sure, but I was able to get you out of the heat in time. Where's your mother and your pride dear."

The cub sat there for a moment in deep thought and said, "I, I don't have either. They, went to see the Great Kings days ago, they told me to keep going. I didn't want to, but my mom told me to go. I haven't seen them since."

Nala had gasped. How could someone so young have been dealt such cruel fate. He still needed his mother, and she was gone. Nala couldn't just leave this cub to be on his own. She needed to take care of him, even is he had to travel with her to wherever her journey lead her next. She couldn't take him back to Pride Rock. Not without help. Scar would try and exterminate this cub if the hyenas didn't claim him as a snack first. Her mind was made up, as she placed her paw on the young cub's shoulder and pulled him close to her, "Then I will look after you. I will be your mother... if you let me."

The cub looked at her with tears already in his eyes and asked with hope, "R-really?"

"Yes sweetie," Nala said as she bent down and nuzzled the cub's cheek.

The cub nuzzled her back, and Nala asked, "What is your name by the way dear?"

"It's... Chad," Chad replied.

"Chad, that's an adorable name for an adorable cub," Nala said.

This made Chad blush. "Now, I need you to do something for me Chad, I need you to stay close. I think I smelt warthog not far away. So, if I can manage somehow, we might both be able to have our bellies filled today," Nala said.

Chad nodded, understanding what she needed from him. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to feed her new adopted son, since, at this point, mother's milk was all he could hold down. She wasn't producing any herself, but, perhaps she would find something in this jungle oasis to help correct that. She knew of a few plants her mother had used to help keep Nala in health when meat became scarce. Perhaps a plant here would help her provide for her new cub.

Soon, she and Chad were off, in the direction that the Warthog's scent was coming from. Nala had caught another scent in the process. The scent seemed familiar, but she couldn't place the scent. It was like a broken memory of some sort. Nala soon shook it off as she and her new son Chad pressed on.

 **End of Chapter 1. Hope you Enjoyed it. So Nala, on her quest to find help for her pride to end Scar's reign, finds a mysterious cub in the desert. She soon decides to adopt him as her son, after hearing his story. How will this effect upcoming events? What will be held in store for the Little family? How will Chad's life change? Only one way to find out. I did borrow some text from an old story I made at the end, but I don't intend to have a full repeat of my past work. Please comment, and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
